Redemption
by I'm Random
Summary: What if Hans wasn't the bad guy? What if he was the good guy who was banished by his brothers for NOT taking Arendelle? What happens when he is on his own, the only place he can go to is Arendelle? Will he meet Anna and Elsa again? Will they finally see that he is actually the good guy and not the villain? Will they even recognize him as the evil prince they knew?


PROLOGUE

HANS P.O.V.

Even now as I sit in this dirty, abandoned cell, and wait for my punishment, I can't help but let these tears fall, guilt staining my suit. Why? I ask myself Why did I have to do this? Why did I have to break many hearts just for a stupid crown?

Looking at my cuffed hands I remember my time in Arendelle, and my unavoidable betrayal. I remember hitting the princess with my horse, and the funny conversation eye had after. I knew at that moment, our love could never be, yet I led her on like only a jerk would. I did like Anna (so full of energy and life it makes me smile even now), but I knew I could never be with her, I didn't love her. She reminded me of a little sister, an easily excitable, headstrong little sister.

I feel terrible for what I did, almost killing her and acting like the stereotypical villain I'm supposed to be. Now why did I act that mean to her? I didn't want her to suffer and take the blame for something that wasn't her fault. I didn't want her to see the invading soldiers ready to take over and blame herself for something out of her control; so I acted like a villain to make sure she hated me, so that when this occurs she can blame me and not herself. I wanted her anger towards me, not herself.

I remember leaving and locking the door with shaking hands. I didn't want to but I had to. "Make sure no heirs remain Hans" my brother's voice echoed in my head. Even though I was doing what was told, tears still spilled from my eyes thinking of poor Anna in there, I almost opened the door and thought maybe my kiss could save her, but I knew it would be useless, she wouldn't love me anymore.

I remember finding Elsa and telling her Anna is dead, genuine tears in my eyes. I will never forget her face and the way she fell to the ground, her inner emotions finally released. I remember unsheathing my sword, hoping I wouldn't have to do this,praying for some sort of interference or Elsa's attention. And it came, as Anna saving her sister, shattering my silver bald as she turned to crystalline ice. I don't know what happened after that, I passed out from the force of love emitted. Though I do remember waking up.

I was disoriented, looking around and finding myself on a ship during a midsummer's day. I saw Anna stride over, standing tall. Relief fills me and I could wrap her in a hug. "I thought she froze your heart!" I proclaim, shock and happiness filling inside of me. Seeing her alive, I was happy I failed, happy this is over, happy they won.

"The only frozen heart around here is yours" she remarks, confusion quickly changing my features. She starts to walk away and I am about to smile at this happy ending when she turns around and punches me, the force causing me to fall into the now liquid water below.

"They wish to see you now" a deep voice interrupts. I stand and pull myself against the chains, waiting till he frees me. I then follow him to the throne room and meet the angry faces of my twelve older brothers. I'm not even in the room when they start to yell.

"You failed!"

"You can't even do one simple thing!"

"You shouldn't be a prince after that pathetic failure!"

"Do you know how embarrassed we are?"

Their complaints continue on and on, and I fade out, listening occasionally. When they finish their rant, my eldest brother, the king, stands from his throne and walks to me, seeing eye-to-eye. I can't help but shiver.

"You did not do what you were supposed to" he states, making my blood run cold.

"I-I tried" I stammered

"We'll not good enough!" He yells, his fists swinging in the air.

"I'm sorry I failed I did try-"

"Arendelle should be a part of the Kingdom of the Southern Isles with both heirs gone if you did try!" He screams. Returning to his throne, he sits.

"Hans" he says

I meet his glare, awaiting my punishment.

"You are free to go"

Excitement fills me before I realize their is more to his words.

"But..."

There it is.

"You are banished and never allowed to return to this kingdom-"

"You're banishing me from my own home?!" I ask, disbelieving.

"And-"

There's an And?!

"If you return to this kingdom you will be charged with treason and sentenced to death"

I cannot speak, horrified eyes stare at my smiling brothers, I am escorted out of my home, and am standing at the gates. What do I do? Where do I go? What kingdom is the closest to here?

I feel all my breath leave me, and I am suddenly scared.

The closest kingdom... is Arendelle.

**thank you for reading! Please review! Have a wonderful day/night!**


End file.
